Welcome to the World
by cgaussie01
Summary: In this world, Megamind lands in a female prison. How will this effect the super villain?
1. Little Boy Blue

The women stood in silence as the dust began to settle. Their Christmas morning early lunch had been interrupted by an arrival that none of them had ever expected. The ground now had a fairly noticeable crater, and sitting in the midst of it was a circular metal object with a port hole on one side.

"What the Hell?" asked Dutch (not her true name, her real name was Molly but if anyone dare call her that they would find out why they called her Dutch), standing at a safe distance with a few of her fellow inmates.

"It isn't a bomb." commented Styx (another cell name, true name Linda) as she began to move closer despite some of her friends calling her back. "If it was it would have detonated on impact." she knew her ballistics, as she would since she was jailed for trying to blow up her ex-husband's office block.

"What if it's a remote detonator?" asked another woman with a shaved head, and a spider tattooed onto her neck. Her name, naturally, was Spider.

"Guys just shut up I think something's happening." Dutch said as the small object suddenly made a loud hissing noise and the door fell open.

When no explosion came the women moved closer to the device, all trying to see inside. What they saw astonished them. It was a baby, no older than a few months give or take and it was clutching a round ball which held a fish inside. The most striking thing, despite this baby having fallen from the skies, was its skin was blue as a clear sky in April. Wide, green eyes, stared out at them in wonder and the fish within the round orb simply glared with mistrust.

"A baby!" Styx squealed, unable to help herself and clapped her hands together.

"A baby?" Spider asked, as did many of the other women. Styx was the first to the capsule and reached in, and lifted out the baby.

"Check out the head on him!" said a lady as she walked closer as Styx held the baby in her arms. "Man I hope he was a C-section." she added with a grimace, to which many women agreed.

"Oh isn't he darling?" Styx asked as she smoothed her fingers over the baby's impressive cranium. The little fish still watched with mistrust, its tiny teeth bared at first but it seemed to understand that these beings weren't going to hurt the baby, and the teeth vanished and it simply smiled.

"So where'd he come from?" Dutch asked as she tapped the capsule with her foot, but withdrew quickly since it was surprisingly hot. "Space?"

The women glanced at one another before back to the baby, who was now sucking on a pacifier.

"That would explain the... well. Everything?" Styx asked, "But what do we do?"

"Warden'll be coming around soon, no doubt about that." Dutch said as she stroked her chin in thought. "We have to get him inside first, can't have him out here in this cold air unless we want him being sick." the women around her agreed, and despite the fact this would shorten their break outside a fair few of them went back into the prison.

They managed to smuggle the baby up into Dutch's room, but only after she had pulled down a risqué pin up she had of some male model posing on a kitchen table. No good subjecting a baby to something so disturbing. Styx sat on the lumpy, uncomfortable bed, the baby still secure in her arms. His eyes were so... vivid; none of them had ever seen eyes like this. They were bright green, the kind of color you only saw in paint, but even that failed to really describe the color they saw staring up at them.

Seeing so many people looking down at him the baby gurgled happily around his binky.

"Is he hungry?" asked Spider, "Christ, what can we feed him?"

"Does he need a new diaper?" asked another who had joined them, going by the name of Rory.

"Is it even a he?" Dutch asked.

They all paused in thought. "Good point. We better check." Styx said as she pried the fish in a ball out of the baby's hands. The fish began to swim round in little circles, and calmed once set on a pillow. "Ever seen a fish like that?" she asked as she searched to find the buttons on the one piece the baby wore.

"Looks like one of them bottom dwelling fish," Spider commented as she leaned closer to peer at the fish. "You know, angler? Look at the teeth on him. Little bit of piranha in there too I bet..."

"Yeah well don't go sticking your fingers in there to find out if he bites." Dutch said as she watched Styx work the blue one piece off the baby. She already had a suspicion it was a boy, why else dress it in blue?

"It's a boy all right." Styx announced a moment later, "And luckily no, he doesn't need a change. Yet." she buttoned back up the one piece and turned the baby around, so he was looking up at her. "Poor little guy. Your parents don't want you or something?" she asked softly, stroking the baby's large head as she spoke. "Well don't you worry, we'll take good care of you."

"Woah there." Dutch spoke up, "How can we keep a baby here? And a... a alien baby at that? I dunno about you but I don't think prison's the right place to raise a kid. Besides, how do we know the government isn't already on their way to collect him and wipe our memories of ever meeting him?"

"Then we should make sure we look after him good while he's here." Styx snapped back, holding the baby close now.

Dutch rolled her eyes, but softened softly. A lot of them were mothers, single or otherwise, and one couldn't deny the fact the little guy tugged on heart strings... especially when he looked at you and blinked those big green eyes innocently in a way only babies knew how. It would be nice, to have something around to distract them from the fact they were in jail. Sorry, women's correctional facility. Oh please, no matter how fancy they make it sound a prison was still a prison.

"Well he's got teeth." Styx said, "So he'll eat soft foods. Rory, go see if there's any bananas left from breakfast." Rory nodded and got to her feet and rushed off. They could mush the banana easily enough, and if the baby was hungry he'd eat. If not, he wouldn't.

"Are we going to name him?" Spider asked, "We can't just call him baby or babe. Kid'll develop a complex, and that's the last thing you want 'round here."

Those gathered fell silent in thought. To suddenly pull a name out of the air which would suit this little guy was... well. Pretty difficult. Styx watched him as he looked at Spider, probably quite taken by her bald head since it was just like his own. He giggled around the binky and clapped his hands together.

"How about just Blue?" Dutch asked. "Lil' Boy Blue."

"That's adorable." Spider snorted, "I hate it and love it."

"Blue." Styx echoed and held the baby up in front of her, and she eyed the little lightning bolt on the one piece. "From this day on your name is Blue. But none of us stuck with our real names so we won't blame you if you change it later down the track.

Blue simply giggled.


	2. Red School House

"But I don't want to go to school." Blue whined as he sat on his bed, clutching Minion to his chest. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because a kid can't learn in prison." Styx replied as she stared out of the cell block window at the small, red school that sat just on the opposite block of them. Who in their right minds puts a school right next to a prison, anyway? Not a very well thought out plan, if you asked her.

"I can too." he replied poutily.

"No you can't." Dutch surprised them both by appearing in the door way.

"I can!" Blue whined again, "I already know how to read and write and count, why does the stupid Warden think I need to go?"

"For the healthy environment, probably." Styx snorted. "Something about the psychological impact of having a kid raised in a prison, despite earning his time here, isn't right in the Warden's eyes. Or our quack of a head shrink either."

Blue didn't like the sound of this. What was wrong with his home? He had a whole prison full of aunts who loved him and looked after him. A lot of them were smart too, especially Styx. She knew how to rig an explosive so well, he could make a bomb out of a watch, empty soda can and a paper clip. Naturally, that was frowned upon and the day he blew up a good chunk of the cafeteria an extra five years was added to his sentence. That sentence was started when he, still fairly innocently, allowed a fair few in-mates escape when he created his first invention at only a few weeks old. Who knew making an escape attempt would land a baby in the big house for real? He knew though, deep down, that arguing would get him nowhere but a good glare from the Warden. Whatever he wanted, he got, after all.

So, the next day, Blue found himself shackled by two policemen and walked out of the prison. Naturally, Minion was coming along too because he refused to be left behind. Up came the prison bus, yellow and ugly, and Blue was led up into it. He sat in a seat and watched the prison pull away from view and a split moment later, he was being led out again.

"It'll be all right, Sir!" Minion peeped up hopefully, "You'll be fine!"

And the door opened.

He was shocked at just how... colourful it was. To see people his size, his age, laughing and happy... he never saw this back in prison. The women laughed, sure, mostly at each other or at something on the television but never like this. What were they laughing at? Blue's face fell when he saw a young boy hovering above the crowd, spinning a desk in his hand as if it were made of paper with their teacher gripping to it, she too laughing.

Blue suddenly remembered. The baby boy in the golden capsule, who had knocked into his pod more than once on their way to Earth. This was him. The joy that had been on Blue's face slowly melted into nerves, and he suddenly realized he was the centre of attention. All the children, and the teacher, was staring at the strange bald blue skinned boy wearing wrist cuffs and holding a fish in a ball. Could he blame them for staring? As strange as this environment was to him, no doubt he looked just as strange to them; if not more so.

It was always important to act confident, he remembered that. Dutch always told him, when a new bird enters the jail she has to be confident or she'd be ripped to shreds. So he held his head up and smiled widely, which caused some of the kids to back away just that little bit more.

"You must be... uh... Blue?" the teacher asked as she approached, to which Blue nodded vigorously.

"Now you know if he causes any trouble that you can't handle you give us a call and we'll revoke his privileges being here." the guard said as he unlocked the two wrist cuffs on the young boy's wrists.

"Of course. Thank you." she replied through her teeth as she watched the boy walk on over to the group of kids, still smiling in a way which might unnerve anyone.

"Who're you?" a brown skinned girl asked.

"Why're you blue?" a young boy asked straight after her.

"Are you from jail?" asked another girl, eyes wide.

"Why've you got a fish in a bowling ball?" was another question.

Blue hadn't anticipated so many questions, not the weary looks most of the kids were giving him. And that boy, that floating boy who was watching him very, very carefully as if he expected him to try anything. Growing up in prison, Blue knew what he could, and could not, do. Causing trouble on his first day outside the big iron gates was a bad idea so, he slowly sat down on the ground.

"My name is L-uh." no, he wouldn't give his 'full name' at all. Little Boy Blue? How embarrassing. "Blue. My name is Blue. Why am I blue, as in my skin? Well. Why are you darker than them?" he asked the dark skinned girl who looked confused, but then shrugged.

"Because?" she asked.

"Because." Blue replied before continuing, "Yes I'm from jail. I've lived there since I was a baby cuz I was a bad boy. And this is Minion." he held up the fish holding globe, "Minion, say hello."

"Fish can't talk." the floating boy said quickly.

Minion was silent.

Blue watched the faces of the children, all waiting, all wanting to hear Minion talk. He pulled the ball in close and whispered against it, his breath leaving fog against the glass. "C'mon Minion don't make me look like an idiot in front of the guys."

The little fish fanned his tiny fins in annoyance before sighing, and giving a dramatic eye roll.

"Hello." he finally said.

The children gaped in wonder, and the boy who had been so quick to dismiss Minion's speaking ability slowly lowered himself to the floor.

"I wish my fish could talk!" one of the kids said,

"If my dog could talk that would be so cool." said another.

Little Boy Blue could only smile wider and wider at the reactions he was getting. In jail, he was just the little tyke who hung around with the girls. He sat with them as if he was any other prisoner, they argued over what to watch on TV, he hid cigarettes and other things in his room since he had tiny hands and wrists and could fit things between cracks where the Warden and guards couldn't fit, and as of a few minutes ago he had been quite content with that life.

But here, here he wasn't just somebody else. He was special. Blue was as special as Styx told him was, finally he was seeing what she meant when she would sit with him outside, while having another secret cigarette, and tell him that he was so special the rest of them should thank him for allowing them to be so near to him.

The day continued, and Blue found himself sitting with a few of his new friends, who didn't have nick names at all. While it was obvious to him the teacher and a few of the kids weren't that taken with him, he didn't let it show that it bothered him. Dutch had told him there'd be people who would have issues with him because he was blue, bald, and different.

Those people, who didn't accept him, just weren't worth the time or effort.

Recess came, and out of habit Blue and Minion hurried to the far corner of the yard. It was as if he expected to find Dutch, Spider, Rory and Styx waiting there for him and to kick around. Instead, though, he found the yard to be full of... similar, yet different things.

At the prison there were benches to sit on, lines in the chalk to play tennis, hand ball, and the usual. In the activity area inside you could also watch TV and play ping pong. Here at school though, he had no TV or ping pong. Yet outside there was a sand box, lines drawn on the ground just like prison, as well as a jungle gym. But what really took his breath away was the grass.

"Minion look..." he whispered as he slowly approached where the grass met the pavement. "Is this... is this... what Spider told us about?"

"I think it is sir." Minion whispered back, just as shocked at the green weeds growing out of the ground.

"Grass." they both said in unison.

Unaware, or uncaring, of the strange looks he was getting Blue dropped to his hands and knees after placing Minion down by the grass. He looked at it, observing how it gently moved with the breeze that ruffled near by tree branches. It was so strange, seeing the ground not only with green grass but also without cigarette butts or scrawled graffiti written in chalk. He reached out, slowly, hesitantly... he had never touched grass before.

"What're you doing?" the voice made him jump, and Blue spun around on the spot to see the boy in white standing in front of him.

"Looking at the grass." Blue replied.

"Why? It's just grass." the boy said with a sneer. He wasn't exactly used to somebody else capturing the attention of those around him that was his job.

Blue didn't like this boy. The memory of their ships colliding in the skies already told him there was something fishy about him. It didn't feel right talking to him but, he had noticed how majority of the kids flocked to him. Dutch had told him that the best way to get into the right places with people was to be friends with the right people.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Wayne Scott. But everyone calls me Metro Boy." the newly named Wayne replied.

A nick name! Finally, a nick name! This place was beginning to feel more like home every second. Blue smiled. "Metro Boy." he echoed.

They stood there in silence, before Wayne looked down at the fish in the bowl, which stared at him with a wary look. Minion didn't like the look of this kid either... he seemed too... perfect. It felt out of place in a world where blue skinned boys were raised in female prisons, and children warmly welcomed a talking fish.

"So you've never seen grass before?" Wayne slowly asked, that anger and bitter resentment he had felt before slowly fading into something else. Was he feeling sorry for this boy? For the blue kid with the large head, wearing an orange jumpsuit with 'Prisoner' in large black letters on the back?

"Well. I never said that. I mean, uh... What I meant to say is..." Blue stuttered, unsure of how to answer.

"Never." Minion finished. "Kinda hard to play on grass with a prison yard is only cement."

"Oh... well. That makes sense. Uh. Sorry, about... you know. Not believing you could talk." Wayne said down to the fish, finding this moment totally surreal. He never really talked to fish, animals sure like his pet dog back home but that was different. A fish in a ball of glass? It was like something out of a dream.

"Ah that's okay. Just imagine what you'll learn tomorrow!" the fish replied cheerfully before Blue suddenly picked him up and held the ball to his chest.

The awkward silence returned.

"Wanna play hop scotch?" Wayne suddenly asked. "Promise I won't fly and win on purpose."

"I promise not to calculate my throwing speed and distance so you loose on purpose." Blue replied.

The bus ride back to the prison went as quickly as it did that morning, Blue sitting with Minion in his lap and kicking his feet excitedly under his seat. He couldn't wait to go tell the girls about his first day of school. How he actually met nice kids, even if the teacher didn't seem that taken with him. He will tell them about the grass, the colours of the room, and the children he met. More importantly he would tell them about Wayne, the flying boy.

That he wasn't as bad as he thought he was. Maybe, just maybe, they could be friends. Course, Minion would always be his bestest, best friend in the entire galaxy but the idea of being friends with another alien like himself... well. It was quite appealing.

Plus it was just how Dutch said; make friends with the big guy on campus, and you'd get places.


	3. Farewell School House

Blue stood in his cell, staring out the window at the prison in his immediate line of sight, then to the schoolhouse which sat amongst the soft, lush, green grass and sheltered by the tree growing besides it. Today he felt a little nervous, since it was the last day of his school days. Next term, they will all be heading to high school, a new and fresh start for everyone. That fact alone caused him some worry since he had heard how high school was, full of hormones and angst, teenagers being surly to one another, teachers being demanding and more intimidating (and the idea of a teacher worse than his current one was terrifying). He rubbed his elbow, before turning to look down at Minion who was sleeping on the mattress of his bed.

Since starting school, Blue had made Minion many little robot suits to help the fish move around the world without having to be carried all the time. A few years ago it had been a simple toy car that he mind controlled via the little antennae atop the fishes' head. Now though, it was a cross between a dog and a cat. As the fish slept, the long metallic tail twitched subconsciously.

"Hey kiddo." Spider's voice pulled Blue out of his trance, and he looked up at his bald, tattooed aunt. "You're lookin' kind of nervous. This about that high school thing?" she asked, tilting her head as she leaned on the cell door, arms folded over her chest.

"Am I that obvious?" Blue asked meekly. While he could talk to many of the women in the prison, he found something very welcoming when speaking with Spider. Maybe it was down to the simple fact she shaved her head every couple of days, and was as bald as a que-ball like him.

"Only a lot. Work on that, or else people will be reading you your whole life," she said before walking into the room. "Worried about what it'll be like?" she asked.

"Of course! Our stupid teacher in school has been 'preparing us' and giving us these lectures on how they function and what they expect from us. Naturally I'm not worried about the homework, that stuff's so easy but... the society." he admitted as he glanced over his shoulder to the window again. "It's tougher than school."

"But tougher than prison?" Spider asked.

Blue smiled faintly. That was Spider, always able to put things into perspective for him with just a few simple words. Everyone else always gave him advice too, yet with Spider it just came so naturally, and he could trust her. Once again he wondered if it was because of her baldhead. If he could survive in prison without getting into too much trouble, then high school in hindsight couldn't be that bad.

"That's true," he admitted.

"Just remember what we told ya. Any jerks give you trouble you're above that, above them. Besides, that Wayne kid's your friend now right?" Spider asked.

"Well yeah but I don't want to keep running to him to defend me." Blue replied with annoyance in his voice. "I can take care of myself. Minion too." he didn't like how people thought just because the smart, skinny kid was friends with the taller, tougher kid he was automatically weak. Sure he couldn't defend himself physically but he could always out wit people over twice his age.

"That's good. Don't go depending on people too much. They'll all go away at some point. Just take Rory for example." Spider pointed out. The lady known as Rory had finally completed her sentence just the month before, and after a very teary farewell party she had left to get in touch with her children and husband again.

She had been one of the main aunts in Blue's raising, so seeing her go was especially painful for him. While he hadn't cried, Blue seemed incapable of doing such a weak act, he had certainly gotten glassy eyed and hugged her tightly when she was leaving. But he had known it was coming. He'd seen many women leave, many of them friends, and every time was a little painful. But he knew they had lives out there, families waiting for them.

It not only made him sad, but envious. If and whenever he left the jail, where would he go? His parents were long dead, along with the rest of his planet. He had no parents out there waiting for him, to take him home and to help him re-enter society as a solid citizen. This aspect broke his hearts, and scared him a little. What would happen to him? Be shipped to a foster home, probably... and he knew how poorly equipped most of them were, how would they manage a gifted child like him? Would any families actually want to take him in, because of his colour?

He knew for a fact one of the main reasons he had been kept in the prison was not just because of his wrong-doings as a baby, but the fact no church or adoption agency would taken him. Blue knew they had tried, but had been turned away. That only made him feel all the more miserable at his prospects of finding a home outside one day.

Spider watched the pre-teen stand there, arms around himself and face the very image of adolescent worry. Smirking she worked her arm around his shoulder and tugged him in, and set her chin against the top of his head. "Don't worry Blue," she said in a somewhat comforting manner, "You'll be fine. Long as you got your wits about you and Minion by your side there ain't nothing this world can throw at you that you can't throw back."

"Hey Megamind!" Metro Dude, the new nick name of Wayne's since he was no longer a boy, waved, as his blue skinned friend was unlocked from his wrist cuffs by the guards.

Megamind was Blue's nickname in school. It was no surprise to anyone that he turned out to be a genius, having picked up everything quickly and seamlessly in his time in school. Though, he did pull it back a bit when it came to tests. He didn't want to excel so fast that he would be out of the familiar environment of the school and shoved into a harsher learning environment.

"Metro Dude." Megamind replied as Minion walked along with him.

"Hey Dude!" Minion greeted.

"Fish man, great to see you. So, both of you ready to finish up with this place and move on to greener fields?" he asked.

"If by greener fields you mean a place where you and half the class don't ask me to copy off my homework then yes!" Megamind replied sharply, but with a grin on his face none the less. "I just don't see the point in coming here for one last day, there aren't any lessons or tests, and so what's the point?"

"Two words: Clean up." Minion pointed out, to which the two boys groaned in annoyance.

"Big deal I could clean it all up in a second." Metro Dude said with a shrug, and even went so far as to crack his knuckles.

"Oh don't be such a show off." Megamind snorted, "You're just doing it so everyone will cheer you on 'n you can feel like a big guy."

Metro Dude pulled a face, before putting his hands in his pockets. "Well fine. You'll get sick of everyone's whining sooner or later then you'll be begging me to do the cleaning up and you know what I'll say?"

"You'll say, 'yes Megamind, of course I'll do what you say, you genius you'."

"No. I'll say no. Ha HA!" Metro Dude said with a wide grin, to which Megamind simply rolled his eyes.

This was how their friendship worked. They got along well enough but would hardly call each other their best friend. Metro Dude liked being the focus of attention, normally seeking it out by doing 'good deeds' or simply just showing off. Reason behind that was simple, you see his father was a busy man and barely had time for him even when he was at home with him. Always preoccupied with a newspaper, television, or a report he had to read; young Wayne was often over looked or sometimes outright forgotten.

Megamind, however, was quite content to not be so much in the spotlight. While he did enjoy his rare moments to shine, it wasn't what he sought in life. His grounded way of seeing the world helped to keep the super powered boy grounded, sometimes literally. After all, he had the gift of flight, something he had once upon a time used to gain attention and praise. Yet with Megamind as his somewhat-friend, he realized he didn't have to fly all the time. It helped him fit in a lot more, which he hadn't done much of growing up.

While Megamind kept Metro Dude grounded, it was the same in reverse. Megamind was known to get carried away with ideas he got, inventions and gizmos, and if it weren't for Metro Dude who would pull him out of it he would honestly get hopelessly lost in his work. One time he almost set the school on fire while creating one of Minion's first robot suits, but Metro Dude had helped put that out, and defend his little friend against the jeers and angry looks he had given. But the blue kid had still ended up in the time out corner, which he ended up spending a lot of his time in.

And so the day wore on, the children did indeed end up cleaning out the schoolhouse. They recycled the old paper from the boards, cleaned out their desks, the usual kind of 'fun' stuff that kids were made to do on their last day of class.

"He was right. This is boring." Megamind muttered as he was wiping down a corner of the wall.

"Don't let him hear that sir, he'll gloat!" Minion said.

Megamind smirked to himself, and glanced over at Metro Dude who was cleaning the windows along with another girl and doing it at regular speed, despite his ability to go super fast whenever he wanted. Eyes looked around the small schoolhouse, and he realized just how... big this was. This was where it all started for him, entering society, meeting people, and seeing their reactions. Some people liked him; others down right loathed him because of his skin colour and large head. Intimidated and jealous, he thought. That was why they did the things they did, but he never let them win in their stupid little games. He never let it show that they got to him, that the teasing and snide comments about his head upset him at all.

He was above all that.

Even though the threat of high school had lessened somewhat thanks to Spider, he still felt some concern over what it would be like. He could still remember his first day here, everyone stopping what they were doing to stare at him in disgust and shock. Would the same happen again in high school? Most probably.

He spent the rest of the day reading with Minion, trying to dispel the fears he felt. Leaving Metro Dude to entertain the masses however he saw fit, which evidently turned out to be flying some of the kids around the school.

It wasn't long though until he came up to the two aliens and sat besides Megamind, peering at the book.

"What're you reading?" he asked. "You do realize it's the last day of school, you don't have to read right?"

"I know that." Megamind replied with a smirk. "It's The Catcher in the Rye." he was about to launch into an explanation of the book when he gave pause, and he looked at the other. "Are you looking forward to high school?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." came the positive, confident reply. "New place, new lessons, new teachers, new friends, new everything! And after school activities too, sports, all kinds of things. I can't wait." Wayne grinned but lost his smile a little when he saw how... well, blue Megamind looked. "You aren't?"

"Well, yes of course I am." Megamind retorted quickly. "I'll be glad to see the back of this place."

"You never did like it here did you?" Metro Dude asked.

"It's good enough to serve as a present schooling environment, but it isn't the best I could imagine." he lifted his gaze to see the teacher stood in a near by window, looking out at them. She seemed apprehensive, probably because she never liked seeing Wayne spending too much time with the blue freak. "I'm just glad not to see her anymore."

Metro Dude just laughed.

"He does know she hates us, doesn't he Sir?" Minion piped up quietly.

Megamind just made a 'shh' noise to silence his friend, and went back to his book.


	4. Jail House Blues

He sat, horrified, in the chair he normally found himself sitting in when called through to the Wardens office. Minion, sitting on his lap, looked equally aghast at what had just been explained to him by the Warden sat on the other side of the desk.

"_No_." he said straight away.

"It isn't up to debate."

"It should be!" Megamind spat back, getting to his feet so suddenly Minion fell onto the floor with a clang and his orb, which held his head in place disconnected from his robot body and rolled along the floor. "How can you do this to me?"

"Sit _down_." the Warden spat, getting to his own feet. Normally in such a situation Megamind would do just that, step down, do as he was told. Today however, he was not. He stood there, fists at his sides, green eyes narrowed and a look of determination on his face. "Don't make me strap you down into the chair."

"It won't change a thing." Megamind hissed.

The Warden knew this to be true. Sighing, he pressed a hand to his forehead. "No I guess it won't."

"I'm _not_ going." Megamind said simply. "I'm not."

"You have to, it's already been decided." the Warden replied, lowering his hand and wishing he could light a cigarette right now.

"Without asking me?" the blue boy was aghast.

"You're a minor and they don't have to ask you anything. Besides, it's for your own good."

"My own good, my own good?" screamed Megamind. "Removing me from my home? Shoving me into some male penitentiary division? That's good for me?"

"You're a teenager!" Warden shot back. "You're surrounded by women, and you're a boy! Do the maths!"

Megamind paused, brain working over time, and felt like it was short-circuiting for a moment. He reeled back with a look of absolute disgust on his face. "They think I would...!"

"It's not healthy for you to remain in a female holding facility. You have to be moved to the prison across town. Besides," the Warden picked up some paper work. "it'll be closer to your new High School so that'll be a plus."

"I haven't even started at my new high school yet!" he pointed out, "So you expect me to not only go to a new high school but a new jail? What kind of strain do you think that will have on a normal teenager, and I'm anything but normal! You're doing this on purpose, I know you are!"

"Oh please don't give me that 'I wish I was never born' shtick." the Warden frowned, eyes locked with the scrawny alien.

"No. I wish you had never been born." Megamind whispered.

What followed was expected, really. He had crossed a line, and the next thing he was aware of he was being dragged kicking and screaming out of the office by two guards, another guard retrieved Minion's head and body (which had been wandering around blindly) and threw them into solitary. Naturally, Minion hadn't done anything wrong but it was just established where Megamind went, Minion did too.

He had never felt this angry before in his life, never. How could they do this to him? Because they feared he was going to suddenly have the urge to sleep with a woman sexually and take advantage of one of the many women around him? That was positively disgusting that they would assume a thing like that about him, and because why? He was a boy? If his sex had been such an issue why hadn't they moved him straight away into a male prison? Why let him get comfortable and accustomed here only to rip him away from it at such an important time in his life?

Megamind was well aware Minion was saying words to him but the anger boiling away inside of him was blocking out everything in the world. His fists began to swing and they met the brick walls surrounding him. The pain stung and rushed up his arms but he did it again, slamming his fists again and again into the wall while screaming out in rage and bitter anger.

The screams slowly melted into whimpers and he slid down the wall to the floor, his hands bruised and bleeding, and covered his face. The anguish was too much, it was over powering him and soon he felt nothing at all.

How long he lay there, exhausted from his outburst, with Minion leaning against him and watching him with worry and fret, Megamind would never know.

"Blue, Blue. C'mon Blue, don't be a drama queen."

Dutch's voice was the first thing he was aware of when his eyes finally began to slowly peel themselves open.

"Finally. Thought you'd burst a blood vessel in that big head of yours!" she grinned down at him as he lay there in the medic bay.

Blue scrunched his eyes shut again and whimpered, before opening them fully. Why was he in here again-oh yeah. Now he remembered, as he stared up at the tiled ceiling of the medic bay where all inmates were sent when they hurt themselves, or were hurt by somebody else. His eyes turned glassy again, and he looked up at Dutch.

"What is it?" Dutch asked, her voice normally so strong and confident now suddenly lined with worry as she saw such a distressing expression on the boy's face.

"I'm being moved." he said quietly, lifting one hand to see it was bandaged and one of his fingers were even in a splint. Had he broken it? He didn't even remember it. "They... they can't have me here anymore."

Dutch was quiet as she thought over why this was happening. It was true, Blue was turning thirteen soon, did that have anything to do with it? Then it hit her. 'Teen'. Teenager. How would a normal, red-blooded teenage boy full of hormones and chemicals respond to being in a prison full of women? Probably badly, but Blue was not a normal human being, he was a little alien who had so far shown little to no interest in women 'that' way. Yet he was still being taken away.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." she whispered as she reached out and pet his head gently. He jerked his head away, shutting his eyes. Dutch frowned, and would normally launch into a scolding but she could see he was upset enough as it was laying here in the hospital room, hands bandaged and life changing for the worst. She would leave him for now, and go to tell the girls that he was leaving the prison and find out from the Warden just when.

Once they were alone, Minion finally spoke up.

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll be with you, always." the fish insisted, to which Megamind gently set one of his bandaged hands onto the orb.

"I know." he replied softly. "I can always rely on you, Minion..."

"Of course, Sir." Minion smiled, nuzzling against the glass affectionately. He watched as his ward (that's what he was, it was his mother's last order to him was to take care of the boy no matter what) slowly fell asleep again. The fish then sighed in a tired way and drifted to the bottom of his orb. This was not a good thing, not a good thing at all. Not only was Blue-sorry, Megamind, going to a new school next term but now a new prison? He wouldn't know anyone. How would he manage in an environment full of burly, strong men?

Men were all about intimidation. What if they hurt him? What if he was beaten up, or... or... Minion shook himself, trying to rid himself of horrid mental imagery. He'd be there, and he'd make sure the young alien would have at least one friend there for him.

Those women who had cells surrounding Blue's watched through their bars as some of the guards went about cleaning out the alien's home. They tugged at the pieces of paper that hung suspended from the ceilings on pieces of string only to toss them into bins. Photographs, however few they were, thankfully were saved in a folder. But beyond that folder, nothing else was saved at all.

"You guys think you're so tough don't you?" Spider called through her bars. "Those're important to him."

"Quiet in there.' one of the guards, a new boy to the force, snarled. "He's being moved, I doubt the other place will want these doodles everywhere."

Spider just glared at him. She, like many of the women, had been appalled at the news and reason for Blue's move. She was worried, too, scared even. Men were animals, cruel and disgusting ones who took great pleasure out of asserting their authority by using their fists. Blue would be broken in half on his first day, and for the rest of his life when going to such a hole.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly remembered something. She grinned slowly and withdrew into her cell, making a mental note to write a letter for the boy.

By the time the alien was able to leave the medical bay, it was the day of his move. The timing spurned him, and he hated it. Luckily though he was capable of fixing Minion's head back onto his robot body so the fish trotted along besides him like a faithful dog as two guards down the long hallway led him. It was equally cruel that his move time was when all the prisoners were still in their cells.

As he walked he heard calls from the in mates, all of them wishing him well, the best of luck, and to keep his chin up. He gave a small smile in thanks, but he felt his heart getting ready to explode when he heard Dutch's voice.

"Remember Blue," she called out from her second floor cell, "You're better then all of those goons!"

He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I'll remember, I will...!"

He approached the transfer point where he was to collect his things. The man behind the panel pulled out a single folder. "All right, these are yours." he handed them over, and Megamind took them into his hands. It was mostly photos, some newspaper clippings and little to nothing else. However he was unaware that there was a letter sitting amongst the photos, slipped in by the Warden when asked by Spider.

The prison bus never felt so alone before, despite Minion sitting there besides him. Since this was a longer trip, Megamind's wrist cuffs were chained to the railings along the inside of the bus. He turned his head and stared at the prison, and watched as the bus started up and began to drive away. The prison began to fall away, out of sight, and out of reach but it would never be out of mind. His lower lip trembled, but he turned his face away so he was no longer watching.

"It'll be all right, Sir." Minion whispered softly. "You'll see."

Megamind wanted to be positive, to agree, to hope that things would be fine, that he would manage without any of his aunts guidance and good advice. But he was still a child, in many ways, and he still felt fear. He would never admit it to anyone, not even Minion... but he was scared.

He was scared when the bus stopped, and he was led out into the rain that had begun to drizzle at some point during his bus trip. When had that happened? He hadn't even noticed, how pathetic was that? But he was still scared, even more so when he was led up the pathway leading to the jail. It seemed this prison had far different schedule then the women's one, since there were numerous men on either side of the fences.

"Fresh blood!"

"Is he blue?"

"What the Hell is that?"

"Dude he's like a pencil!"

"Is that a fish?"

"You're gonna be mine, blue boy!"

That alone terrified him and he hurried his pace to keep up with the guards. Once inside the prison he was weighed, measured, photographed, stripped and showered before being handed his brand new prison suit. Unlike the female prison whose outfit was a breathable material, this one was itchy and starchy. He tugged it on before being told to move along, and shown through to his new cell which was in the basement section of the prison; there were no windows, no nothing.

The room had the usual bed up against the wall, but most startling was the fact that this prison didn't have bars... at least his didn't. It had thick bulletproof glass. Nothing to hide behind, and this made him especially disturbed since the toilet in the corner allowed no privacy at all. He stared at the room, then at the guard, in absolute horror.

"Sorry kid. This is all they got available." said the guard, sounding honestly sorry, before showing him through. "You'll be informed of the schedule once your new Warden arrives, he'll explain everything for you. For now, just try to get comfortable, Blue."

"Megamind." he said quietly.

"What?" the guard asked.

"It's _Megamind_. Not _Blue_." Megamind explained, before moving into his cell.

The guard watched as the skinny pre-teen sat on his new bed, and his only friend joined him by leaping up besides him. Sighing, he slid the glass panel door shut and left the boy alone.

Megamind sat there, gripping the folder of his belongings tightly to his chest. Quickly his green eyes looked around the room. Were those walls padded? Just what kind of maniac lived in here, before him? There were no sharp corners, nothing he could lift, not a thing.

He hated it already, the unfamiliarity of it, the jeers and calls he had already received, and the coldness of it all.

This wasn't home. This _was_ a jail.


End file.
